It is known to provide auxiliary or supplemental heating devices in rooms that tend to be cooler than the rest of a home or building, or in rooms in which a higher temperature is desired. Such supplemental heaters may be placed directly in the room or may be positioned in an air duct that is adapted to supply heat from the home's standard or traditional furnace to the room.
However, some of these types of devices must be manually activated and deactivated. Even if such a device is adapted to be activated automatically, the components of the device, such as a heater or a fan, etc., are typically not adapted to be activated and deactivated individually. Further, these types of devices are not adapted to also assist in cooling the room-when the temperature in the room is warmer than desired. Additionally, with respect to devices adapted to be mounted in an air duct, several safety issues and fire hazards can arise, such as overheating of the air in the duct or of the heating device itself.